


if only you saw what i could see

by littlemissmeggie



Series: let's get married and tick the boxes [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Little Subspace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom!Harry, Dyslexic Niall, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married!Narry, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Sub!Niall, Top!Harry, Tumblr Prompt, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what that was for?” Harry questioned. </p>
<p>“Because I’m a bad boy.”</p>
<p>“No,” said Harry. “You’re not a bad boy. You’re a good boy. But you did a naughty thing today.” Niall looked up at Harry quickly. “Good boys don’t tell lies,” explained Harry. </p>
<p>“I didn’t lie,” said Niall quietly, a hint of confusion in his tone. </p>
<p>“Did I say you could speak?” Niall’s eyes dropped back down to his lap. “You lied when you told me that you’re stupid. That’s an obvious and blatant lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or... Niall loves "Lord of the Rings" and so does Harry. But Niall's dyslexic and feels stupid when he tries to read it so Harry decides to show him that he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only you saw what i could see

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this prompt](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/142668886956/cuddlingwithhaz-can-someone-write-me-a-narry). I don't seem to be able to write more than 1,000 words without some kind of smut though...

Harry entered the house, yoga mat over his shoulder and water bottle in hand. “Niall! I’m home, love!” He opened the cupboard in the mudroom and stood the mat in the corner. “Ni?” he called again, kicking off his trainers and walking through the entryway into the living room.

The flat-screen television was on, volume loud but not quite deafening, and Elijah Wood’s face appeared on the screen. “Are you watching ‘Lord of the Rings’ again?” Harry asked, slight amusement in his voice and a fond little smile on his lips.

Niall’s blond head popped up from the sofa and he turned to look at Harry, stood in the entrance to the room. A pale pink flushed his cheeks and he nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. “Maybe,” he answered quietly, sounding almost embarrassed. He paused the movie as Harry walked to the sofa and sat beside his husband.

“You know, Ni, you should read the books,” Harry told him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s back and leaning in to kiss his forehead. “You’d love them.”

* * *

Niall sat in bed, his laptop open and Amazon pulled up on the screen. He typed _lord of the rings books_ in the search bar and hit enter, clicking on the first box set in the list. A minute later, Harry came into the room, hair damp from his shower and towel wrapped around his waist.

“What’re you looking at?” he asked Niall, dropping his towel and pulling on his softest joggers. Niall looked up with wide eyes, watching Harry, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh. Um, just,” he stuttered, closing his laptop. “Nothing.”

Harry smirked and moved toward the bed. “Are you watching porn without me, you naughty little boy?” He climbed onto the bed, kneeling as he looked at Niall.

“No!” Niall exclaimed, remembering all too well the last time he’d been caught watching porn alone; Harry had punished him _very_ nicely. “I was just… I was looking for ‘The Lord of the Rings.’ Like, the books. On Amazon.”

Harry’s face softened and he sat down on the mattress, moving to lean against the headboard next to Niall and pulling the blankets over his body. “You don’t have to buy them, Ni. I’ve got the whole set. ‘The Hobbit’ too.” Harry smiled at the blonde.

“Have you?” Niall asked, reaching over to place his laptop on the nightstand.

“Yup. Got them for Christmas ages ago,” Harry told him as he settled down under the blankets. “I’ll find them for you tomorrow.” Niall watched as Harry punched his pillow, a term he used lightly when talking about Harry’s shapeless mass of feathers and pillowcase, trying to force it into something resembling a pillow. Seemingly pleased with the final result, Harry flopped his head down and looked up at Niall through his eyelashes.

“Come on then, love. Cuddle with me.”

* * *

“I found them!” Harry called happily from the guest bedroom where several of his still-unpacked boxes had been stored after he moved in with Niall. The Irish lad heard Harry tripping down the stairs like a baby deer and turned a minute later to see the lanky boy standing in the kitchen doorway, a stack of books in his big hands. He walked toward the kitchen island, where Niall was sat eating a bowl of cereal, and placed the stack on the marble counter. “I found them!” he repeated, sounding genuinely excited.

A feeling of mild dread and anxiety settled in Niall’s stomach as he looked at the books set before him. He swallowed his mouthful of cereal and gave a tight smile, looking up to Harry’s wide grin. “Great!” he said, hoping he sounded as enthusiastic as Harry wanted him to be. “Thanks, pet.”

“These are, like, my favourite books,” Harry said and Niall felt his heart fall into his stomach along with the anxiety already there. “You have to start with ‘The Hobbit,’ obviously, then move onto the Trilogy.”

Niall looked down at his cereal. Harry was _so_ excited and Niall knew he was just going to disappoint him no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Niall sat on the sofa, tucked under a soft wool blanket, and clutched the mug of tea Harry had made him earlier. It had gone cold twenty minutes ago and he’d still only read the first page.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to read the books. He _did_ , truly. He just _couldn’t_.

He looked down at the page and started the paragraph yet again. _“I suppose hobbits need some description nowadays, since and shy of the Big People.”_

“What?” Niall muttered to himself. He restarted the sentence. _“I suppose hobbits need some description nowadays, since they have become rare and shy of the Big People, as they call us.”_  Oh. He’d missed the first half of the line out. He continued, reading the next two sentences, but stopped again, confused about what dwarves’ beards had to do with hobbits. He’d clearly mixed up some words. He didn’t even try to reread the sentence. The font was too small and this wasn’t _fun_.

He sighed and took a sip of his cold tea, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. _No need for a bookmark_ , he thought wryly, _since I’m only on the second page_.

Harry walked into the room from the garden through the side door, a bunch of flowers in his hand and dirt on the knees of his old jeans. He smiled brightly at Niall and asked, “How’s it going?”

“Oh, good,” Niall said, trying for nonchalance rather than frustrated sarcasm.

“How do you like it?” Harry questioned eagerly. “What’s happened so far?”

“Um...” Niall began, trying to think of a part in the movie that seemed like a reasonable answer because he obviously couldn’t say he’d only finished the first page. “Uh, Bilbo just woke up and, uh, all the dwarves are gone.”

A brief frown of confusion flickered across Harry’s face because _isn’t that only, like, the tenth page?_ before it was replaced with a gentle smile. “That’s good, then,” he said, continuing through the room to find a vase for his flowers.

Niall got up off the sofa and followed him into the kitchen, cup of cold tea in hand. He walked to the sink and poured out the tea before turning to the cupboard and pulling out a bag of crisps. He shoved a hand into the bag, grabbing a handful and stuffing them in his mouth. Harry walked toward him, setting the vase with flowers down on the island.

“You’re beautiful, love,” he said, wrapping his tattooed arms around Niall’s lower back and pulling him to his chest, touching his forehead to the blonde’s and kissing him softly on the lips. He leant back and looked down at Niall. “Let me take you out tonight, a proper date.” He smiled a fond, loving smile and added playfully, “I’ll be a gentleman and everything.”

* * *

Niall closed his eyes and rubbed at his furrowed brows. He’d been stuck on this paragraph for the last five minutes and, no matter how many times he reread it and used his bookmark as a guide to keep track of which line he was on, it just wouldn’t come together.

Niall opened his eyes and looked at the page again, covering everything under the first line of the paragraph. _“‘Thank you!’ said Bilbo with a gasp. It was not that,”_ he slid the bookmark down to the next line and continued, _“correct to say, but ‘have they begun to drive’ had,”_ moving the bookmark down another line, _“flustered him badly.”_

Now, see! That didn’t make sense. He slid the bookmark up to the first line and started _again._ _“‘Thank you!’ said Bilbo with a gasp. It was not the,”_ he moved the bookmark, _“correct thing to say, but ‘they have begun to arrive’ had,”_ he moved the guide down again, _“flustered him badly. He liked visitors, but he liked to know,”_ he slid the mark down, _“them before they arrived.”_ Niall continued reading the paragraph, using his guide to stop himself from skipping lines. He did quite well, only needing to reread the last sentence three times; there seemed to be an inordinate amount of punctuation in that sentence, Niall thought, and he was pretty sure it would just be a run-on without it all.

Niall heard Harry coming down the stairs, tripping as he always did on a step about halfway down, and closed the book quickly before shoving it under the cushion on the armchair. He really didn’t want Harry to ask him what part he was at or how he was liking it so far. He really didn’t want to tell Harry that he hated it, that it was a struggle to read every line.

More specifically, he didn’t want to tell Harry that he was dyslexic because that was _embarrassing_ and so _so stupid._

Niall reached out and grabbed the television remote, turning to the golf channel and setting the volume low.

* * *

Harry and Niall sat at their favourite pub in a booth in the back corner, tucked together on one side of the table. Niall was slotted against Harry’s side, face pressed into curly hair where it hit Harry’s shoulder. Harry had only two beers but he’d lost count of how many Niall drank. Niall had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole night.

Niall lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder and looked up to the brunette with a troubled expression on his face. “I hate being stupid, Haz,” said Niall, sounding a bit drunk and rather dejected.

“What?” Harry asked, turning his head sharply to look down at Niall. Niall pulled himself away from Harry and looked at the table with a pout, running a finger along the edge. Harry was unsure if Niall was just drunk or if tears were causing his blue eyes to look glazed and shiny. “Niall,” Harry said with eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion, “you’re not stupid.”

“Shut up, Haz,” Niall said angrily. “I’m too stupid to do things. Like other people do them so easy and I can’t and I hate it!” His fingers moved up to his scalp and threaded in his blond hair. “I’m too stupid,” he said again, frustration lacing the small sob that punctuated his sentence. He pulled his hair roughly and closed his eyes tightly.

“Niall,” Harry said again, more firmly this time, “you’re _not_ stupid. You’re one of the smartest people I know. You can speak, like, four languages. You know something about everything. I mean, how can you possibly think you’re stupid?” He reached over, placing a hand on top of Niall’s where it was still gripping his hair, and, with gentle fingers, coaxed his hand down to meet the other where it was intertwined with Harry’s in his lap.

“Shut up, Haz,” Niall said a little less forcefully but decidedly still upset.

*******

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked as they walked into the house.

“No,” Niall answered flatly.

Harry grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him around to look at him. “Niall.” Niall looked away pointedly, avoiding eye contact with the taller lad. “Niall. Look at me.”

“No,” Niall repeated, shaking his head petulantly and closing his eyes.

Harry roughly grasped Niall’s jaw and forced his face up to his own, his other hand still holding Niall’s wrist tightly. “Look. at. me.” Niall rolled his eyes open and met Harry’s steady gaze. “Go upstairs. Strip and lay on the bed,” he demanded, leaving no room for argument. Niall looked ready to argue for a moment but exhaled and the fight seemed to leave him. Harry released his face and stepped back. “I’ll be up in ten minutes.”

*******

Harry entered their bedroom ten minutes later and was pleased to see that Niall had followed his instructions. He was naked, laying face down on the bed, legs straight and hands under his tummy.

“Hands and knees,” Harry said, announcing his presence. Niall immediately did as instructed and rose up onto his hands and knees. A minute passed in silence and then, without warning, Harry smacked Niall’s arse with his large hand. Niall’s hips bucked forward and a startled squeak escaped his mouth.

“Quiet,” Harry said, spanking him again. “We’re going to twenty. Understood?” Niall nodded and leant down to bite his clenched fist, quieting himself while he received his spanking.

When he’d finished, Harry rubbed his hand softly over Niall’s reddened behind. “Up,” Harry demanded and Niall pushed himself up to his knees, bum resting on his feet, and turned toward Harry, hands in his lap and eyes on his hands. “Do you know what that was for?” Harry questioned.

“Because I’m a bad boy.”

“No,” said Harry. “You’re not a bad boy. You’re a good boy. But you did a naughty thing today.” Niall looked up at Harry quickly. “Good boys don’t tell lies,” explained Harry.

“I didn’t lie,” said Niall quietly, a hint of confusion in his tone.

“Did I say you could speak?” Niall’s eyes dropped back down to his lap. “You lied when you told me that you’re stupid. That’s an obvious and blatant lie.”

“No it’s not!” cried Niall, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. Before Niall even knew what was happening, Harry slapped his face.

“It is a lie,” Harry stated cooly. He drew his hand back and slapped Niall’s cheek again, repeating the action a few more times, going back and forth between both cheeks. Tears leaked out of Niall’s eyes.

Harry looked down, seeing Niall’s erection pressed against his tummy; his own had been present since he had found Niall, bare and face down on the bed, and had stripped his own clothes off. Harry climbed onto the bed and knelt up in front of Niall, gripping his cock in one hand and tracing Niall’s pretty lips with the tip, then moving it to the side and bringing it back to slap against Niall’s pink-tinged cheek.

“Hand out,” he instructed and Niall stretched one hand out, palm up. Harry leant down and spit on it. “Now be a good boy and touch my dick,” he told Niall, who moved his spit-slicked hand to grab Harry’s long hard length. He moved his hand up to the tip, thumbing at the slit before sliding it down to the base. He jerked Harry off for a few minutes, just like Harry liked, before the brunette said sharply, “That’s enough.”

Harry shuffled closer to Niall and pressed the tip of his cock to the smaller lad’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. Niall parted his pink lips and Harry shoved himself into Niall’s throat, holding his blond head in place with a firm grip in his hair. He gagged, choking on the cock in his mouth. Drool slid down his chin and Harry pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He continued, fucking Niall’s face as the boy coughed and spluttered around his length. Harry pulled out and smeared Niall’s lips and cheeks with the wet tip of his cock, spreading Niall’s own saliva and his precome across the blonde’s face.

“Good boy. So beautiful,” Harry praised. “Such a smart, good boy.” Harry knee-crawled over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a black cock ring, returning to Niall’s side to slip the ring down Niall’s neglected cock. Niall whined and Harry smirked at him. “I’m not done with you.”

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. Niall rose up and climbed across Harry’s lap, settling so he was straddling the brunette’s lanky legs and facing him. Harry grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers before reaching behind Niall to rub over his hole with his slim middle finger. He gently eased it in, his other fingers on Niall’s arse cheeks for a bit of traction. He pushed in and out a few times before placing his index finger at Niall’s entrance and pressing in alongside the first. He pumped again, stretching Niall a bit more. After a few minutes, Harry removed his fingers and Niall felt a third added as Harry circled the tips around his clenching hole and then pressed them, twisting his wrist to screw them in slowly. Niall groaned and dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder, whimpering into his neck. “One more, baby,” Harry said, quiet yet firm.

“Mmmm,” Niall whined, mouthing wetly at Harry’s throat as Harry slipped his pinkie in with the others, again twisting his wrist to stretch Niall more before pushing in up to the second knuckles.

Niall was hard, achingly hard, cock pressed against Harry’s where they lay between their stomachs. The head oozed precome and he was desperate. If he could come, he would have already. “Please, Harry, please,” Niall begged hoarsely.

Harry shook his head, whispering in Niall’s ear lowly, “Not yet, baby.”

Harry removed his fingers from Niall’s loose hole, wiping them across his pale bum. Cupping Niall’s arse in his hands, Harry picked him up, standing and turning to place Niall on his back on the bed, aware that his knee had probably started to ache. Harry climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Niall’s open legs, pliant and soft under him. He reached down to Niall’s skinny ankles and lifted his legs, placing them on his tattooed shoulders. Harry moved closer and said, voice deep and slow like molasses, “I’m gonna fuck you now, baby.” He lined himself up, nudging at Niall’s hole teasingly, the smaller lad moaning and begging and pleading. Finally, Harry pressed the head of his cock past the ring of muscle with relative ease, Niall already stretched so well with his slim fingers. Harry began to rock into Niall; he was rough, fucking him hard and fast.

“Fuck, baby. Feel so good,” Harry whispered sweetly, a harsh contrast to his punishing thrusts. “Such a good boy, you take me so well.” Niall closed his eyes, tears appearing at the corners and leaking down his cheeks. “Look at me, love,” said Harry quietly. Niall opened his eyes slowly, blinking the tears away, and looked at Harry with unfocused, dazed eyes, his mouth open and jaw slack. “God, baby,” Harry grunted. “I love you, Ni.”

He reached down and removed the ring constricting Niall’s cock. Niall came immediately, hard and powerful, sticky liquid coating his own chest, tummy, and face, while loud sobs racked his chest and tears streamed down his face. With a few more strong thrusts, Harry came in Niall, filling his boy up. “Love you, baby. I love you so much,” Harry told him as he kissed Niall everywhere he could reach.

Harry went quickly to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a bath towel and a wet warm flannel. He wiped Niall’s cum off of his pale chest, face, and tummy, then cleaned between his thighs and bum, washing away the mess of lube and Harry’s cum there, gentle around his puffy fucked out hole. Niall continued to cry, muttering like a quiet prayer, “Harry, Harry, Harry. I love you, Harry.”

Harry answered Niall’s whispering with a sweet refrain of “Love you too, baby. So much. I’ll love you forever, my perfect good boy” as he dried away the wetness from the flannel.

Harry held Niall close, curled up in his tattooed arms, Niall's mouth against the butterfly tattoo on his chest, breathing damp and slow. Harry knew he had Niall where he wanted him, just far enough in subspace that he was no longer thinking about his earlier concerns, about his untrue belief that he was stupid. He was safe and warm now, loved in Harry’s arms, perfect in Harry’s heart, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and was surprised to find Niall gone. He’d expected to be awake long before Niall after his emotionally and physically exhausting night. Harry got up and walked downstairs, not finding Niall in the living room. “Niall,” he called, entering the empty kitchen and turning on the tea kettle. He spotted Niall through the large kitchen window, sitting in the garden under the canopy of the cushioned daybed. Harry went outside and greeted Niall. “Morning, love!”

The smaller lad turned slowly to look at Harry, eyes a bit distant and sad. Harry noticed his old copy of “The Hobbit” sat next to him on the cushions. “Morning, Haz,” Niall said, monotone and quiet.

“Niall,” Harry said warningly, tilting his head and raising his brows, sounding a bit like a parent speaking to a naughty child. “I thought you’d learnt your lesson last night.”

Niall sighed, turning his gaze away from Harry, unfocused and dull. “It doesn’t matter, Haz,” Niall said, shrugging his shoulders while shaking his head slightly, a grimace flickering briefly on his face. He picked up the book and opened to a random page, pretending to read, signifying that the conversation was over before it could go any further; he really just hoped that Harry would leave him alone.

Harry looked at Niall, noticing that his eyes weren’t moving over the page, just fixed blankly on the paper. “I’ll make breakfast then,” Harry said, bending down to kiss the top of Niall’s head. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

*******

Harry stood in the kitchen; bread was in the toaster, scrambled eggs in one pan and bacon in another.  He thought about Niall’s absolutely absurd statement, his unfounded self-certainty that he was stupid. Harry was dumbfounded because Niall was honestly one of the smartest people he knew, and he knew a lot of people.

One of the things Harry found so attractive about Niall was his modesty about _everything_ : his talents, his intelligence, his good looks, his laugh _God his laugh_ , his smile that lit up the room, his sense of humour. _Everything_.

Though now Harry wondered if maybe it wasn’t modesty. Maybe he didn’t believe people when they told him he was intelligent and talented and _lovely_. Or maybe it was just blind ignorance, that he didn’t realise he possessed all of those qualities.

He poured the tea and set it on the breakfast tray, along with silverware, napkins, and a little vase with one of the daffodils he’d picked a few days earlier, and tried to think of what may have brought Niall’s obvious insecurities to the surface. They’d not even really done much the last few days. They’d been out for dinner one night and to the pub another; they’d relaxed at home, napping in the garden and watching movies and reading.

Reading. Niall had started acting a bit off when Harry suggested that he read “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings.” He’d been secretive and seemed almost embarrassed when he told Harry he was going to buy the books.

Harry glanced out the picture window above the sink that looked into the garden. He could see Niall, still sat on the daybed with his knees pulled up and the open book rested against them. Squinting his eyes in thought, Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his browser, typing _reading disabilities_ in the search bar and opening the wikipedia link. He scrolled down to the list of reading disabilities and read the brief description of dyslexia before following the link to the main dyslexia wikipedia page. He quickly read through the page before following the link to _characteristics of dyslexia_. After a few minutes, Harry put his phone back in his pocket and divided the eggs and bacon between two plates.

*******

Harry entered the garden, tray heavy with tea and eggs and bacon. He approached the daybed and pulled out the tray’s folding legs, setting it down next to Niall and sitting on the cushions beside the blonde. Niall put the book down and turned to face Harry, giving him a little half smile and saying, almost shyly, “Thanks, Haz.” Harry smiled back and nodded toward the tray, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite. Niall grabbed one of the mugs, holding it in both hands and looking over the rim at Harry. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite figure out how to say it, so Harry spoke instead.

“I think I’m going to read ‘The Hobbit’ and that, too,” said Harry, sounding light and innocent.

“Oh,” Niall replied, eyes falling slightly. “You can go first then. I’m kind of a slow reader,” he told Harry with a forced laugh, trying to sound self-deprecating rather than insecure.

“Was thinking I could do a bit of a read-aloud,” Harry told him with a smile.

“What?” asked Niall, face blank and mouth open slightly, eyes flying back up to meet Harry’s.

“Like, I could read it. Aloud. Gemma always used to read to me when we were kids and I never had anyone to read to and…”

“I’m not a kid, Harry,” Niall cut him off mid-sentence a bit angrily.

“I know that, love,” Harry responded calmly. “But they’re my favourite books and I’ve always wanted to read them to someone.” Niall’s face softened. “I’d like to read them to you. It’d mean alot to me,” Harry said softly. “I’ll even do the voices,” he added. Niall looked at him, eyebrow raised, face a mix of doubtful and incredulous. “Well, um, maybe not the voices.”

Niall snorted a laugh into his tea and Harry smiled his enormous dimpled grin.

* * *

“Chapter One. An Unexpected Party,” Harry began, voice deep and rich with his drawling accent. “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat; it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.”

Niall leant back and pressed himself more firmly against Harry’s firm chest, turning to nuzzle his face into Harry’s neck. He smiled contentedly against his skin, listening to Harry read.

“It had a perfectly round door like a porthole,” Harry continued.

* * *

It was grey and raining, cool enough that Harry insisted on lighting a fire in the large fireplace; Niall begrudgingly built the fire, rolling his eyes as he did it, but then rushed to join Harry under the blanket on the loveseat. The brunette’s long legs stretched across the length of the sofa, his back reclined on a pile of pillows propped against one arm of the loveseat. Niall fitted himself in the opposite corner, skinny legs tangled with Harry’s.

Harry nodded toward a steaming mug of tea on the coffee table and opened “The Hobbit,” removing the bookmark and placing it on the arm of the sofa.

“Chapter Seven,” Harry read. “Queer Lodgings.”

“I’m dyslexic,” Niall exclaimed suddenly, nervously, interrupting Harry. Harry looked up over the top of the book at Niall, face passive and unsurprised.

“I know,” he said simply.

Niall blinked. “What?” he asked, bewildered.

“Ni, I’ve known you for six years,” Harry said slowly. “I just know.”

“But nobody knows,” Niall said, sounding a bit unsure. He looked away from Harry self-consciously.

Harry put the book down and leant forward, placing his hands on Niall’s slim hips and dipping his head down to meet his blue eyes. “You know that it doesn’t have anything to do with your intelligence, yeah?” Harry asked, tone gentle and low.

Niall sighed and nodded. “I know it doesn’t,” he admitted quietly. “It feels like it though, sometimes. It makes me feel stupid, you know, when I can’t do easy things like read a book.”

“Remember when you tried to give me guitar lessons?” Harry questioned. Niall was thrown by the seeming non sequitur but nodded and lifted his eyes to look at Harry. “I just couldn’t get it. It comes so easily for you, it just makes sense, but i just can’t pick it up.” Niall’s face went smooth, lips parting and eyebrows raising slightly in slow-dawning understanding. “Everyone has their own weaknesses just like they have their own strengths. But your weaknesses don’t automatically make you stupid or mean you aren’t intelligent or talented in other ways. You’re amazing at so many things,” Harry said, raising up onto his knees to press Niall even deeper into his corner of the sofa. He moved his face closer to Niall’s, closing the distance between their lips with a deep kiss.

“What kind of things?” Niall asked breathlessly as Harry pulled away.

“Mmmhhm,” Harry hummed. “You’re an excellent kisser,” he said before pecking Niall’s lips.

“Yeah?” breathed Niall.

“Yeah. And you’re an amazing musician. Voice like a bloody angel,” Harry told him, leaning in to kiss Niall’s cheek. “Incredibly patient guitar teacher. Pity you had such a terrible student,” Harry joked, moving to brush his lips along Niall’s jaw. Niall giggled and Harry continued. “Great golfer,” he mouthed against Niall’s chin. “And you basically speak four languages.” Niall’s protests about how he’s “ _not fluent, Haz_ ” were cut off when Harry pressed a firm kiss to Niall’s mouth. He dragged his lips away from Niall’s and said lowly, “You’re _very_ well-informed.” He nuzzled his nose into the ticklish flesh behind Niall’s ear and murmured quietly, “Current events and that.”

“Is that- is that it?” Niall asked, his voice shaky.

“Oh, no,” Harry rasped, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Niall and maneouvered them both so that he was propped up against his pile of pillows again with the blonde in his lap, skinny legs wrapped around his waist. “You’re the most perfect little cocksucker.”

Niall looked down at Harry, eyes wide and darkened with arousal. “Am I now?” he questioned almost cheekily.

“Don’t get cocky,” Harry scolded. “I think you should show me just how good you are.” A few moments passed and Harry said sternly, “Now.”

A nearly imperceptible whimper left Niall’s mouth as he moved himself from Harry’s lap, dropping to his knees in front of the sofa. Harry shifted his position, turning on the loveseat and spreading his legs to place one on either side of the smaller lad. Niall looked up at Harry through his lashes before reaching out to the waistband of the brunette’s joggers and pulling them down to his ankles. He slid his hands up Harry’s thighs, leaving them at the crease where Harry’s thighs met his groin, one thumb rubbing across the smooth flesh at the base of his cock. Niall began to skim his thumb higher along the side of Harry’s length, brushing halfway up the shaft and then moving back down to his groin, palm lifting up and fingertips pressing into the tattooed leaves above the lad’s pelvis.

“Niall,” Harry said steadily, “stop teasing and suck my cock.”

Niall wet his lips and leant forward, wrapping a hand around the base of Harry’s cock. He licked the tip, his bottom lip wet against the underside of the head, before closing his lips around it and popping the tip into his hot mouth. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, sliding it down the shaft as far as he could before licking back up into his mouth, not taking Harry’s dick in any farther. He repeated the action several times, getting Harry’s hard cock slick with his saliva, before moving his lips down and swallowing most of the stiff length. With his hand still at the base, Niall began to move his mouth up and down, tongue pressing along the veined flesh as he bobbed.

“Oh, baby,” Harry moaned, hands resting on Niall’s head and fingers twining in his blond hair. “So good.”

Niall looked up at Harry and found his green eyes, blown with lust, already on him. Niall hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, creating suction around Harry’s cock, causing the lanky lad to grunt out roughly, “Fuck!” Niall doubled his efforts, speeding up his pace and taking Harry in as far as he could, drooling out of the corners of his mouth and down Harry’s cock.

Niall was hard, his erection insistent between his boxers and his tummy. He reached down between his legs and pressed his palm to his hard-on before slipping his hand into his pants and wrapping his fingers around his own length.

Harry’s fingers tightened in his hair and he groaned, saying darkly, “I’m gonna come, baby. Uh,” Harry grunted. “I’m gonna come and-” Harry grunted again, “and you’re gonna show me, aren’t you? Show me my cum on your tongue.”

“Mmmmm,” Niall whined in agreement, eager as Harry filled his mouth. When he’d finished, Harry pulled the blonde’s head back and said hoarsely, “Open.” Niall opened his mouth, curling his tongue to keep the cum from dripping out but failing as some dribbled down his chin. “Good boy. Now swallow.”

The boy swallowed thickly, licking his lips and wiping up the cum that had dripped onto his face. He looked dazedly up at Harry and blinked slowly. “Please,” he said, sounding broken and meek, begging for his own release.

“Such a good boy,” Harry praised. “Come here, baby.”

Niall stood lightening-fast and Harry placed his hands on the small boy’s hips, turning and pulling him down onto his lap, his back to Harry’s front. He pulled Niall’s boxers down and wrapped his big hand around Niall’s almost purple cock, jerking him off with several quick strokes. “You’re the best cocksucker, baby. Just born for it.” Niall threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder, letting out a long moan as he came hard, sticky liquid coating Harry’s fist and his own bare thighs.

Harry spun Niall on his lap so he was again straddling Harry’s waist. He pressed his lips to Niall’s forehead and whispered, “I love you, baby. You’re absolutely perfect.”

Niall smiled drowsily and hummed. “Love you too.”

*******

Harry and Niall sat on the loveseat again, cuddled together under the blanket, the fire crackling in the fireplace.

“I’m sorry I was such a twat, pet,” Niall said. He looked up at Harry from where he lay, cheek pressed against his butterfly tattoo.

“You weren’t,” Harry told him kindly, fingers tracing up and down Niall’s side. “You were just feeling insecure and frustrated. You haven’t got anything to apologize for, love.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the logs in the fire the only noise, until the kettle began to whistle. Niall rose off the sofa and headed into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two mugs of tea. He found Harry tucked into his corner of the sofa, open book draped on his knee, waiting for the blue eyed boy. Niall placed the mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to Harry, cuddling himself into the taller lad’s side and pulling the blanket back over their bodies.

Harry smiled fondly before picking up the book and holding it open in one large hand, fingers splayed across the bottom of the pages.

“Chapter Seven. Queer Lodgings,” Harry read, voice rich and deep like molasses. “The next morning Bilbo woke up with the early sun in his eyes. He jumped up to look at the time and to go and put his kettle on--- and found he was not home at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! please leave me a comment and/or come find me on tumblr at [littlemissmeggie](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com).
> 
> p.s.- thank you to the lovely fairynarrytale for reading and telling me to post it! and my friend kim who also read it and talks to me every day about narry drabbles.


End file.
